


发情期

by Aponight



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: M/M, 二设, 发情期
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aponight/pseuds/Aponight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>氪星人的发情期让地球人难以适应。</p>
            </blockquote>





	发情期

**Author's Note:**

> 充满了不负责任的二设，很雷！

题目：发情期  
分级：NC-17  
配对：Superman/Batman  
原作：DCAU（重启前）  
声明：我从来不拥有他们  
简介：氪星人的发情期让地球人难以适应  
警告：胡乱二设，氪星人有发情期，纯PWP

 

“该死的……你，不是说自己呆几天……就行吗？”蝙蝠侠咬着牙，制服手套上的尖爪在身下涂着暗黑涂层表面的合金表面抓出咯咯吱吱的噪音。幸好是特种涂层，不会被刮花。被塞的满满的屁股跟着插入拔出的节奏扭动，他居然还走神了一下。

『是krridiosdh，』超人不疾不徐地摆动胯部，在蝙蝠侠湿润紧致又火辣的不像话的后穴里进出，根本没意识到自己用的是氪星语，『我们的关系足以达成产生krridiosdh的条件，但是，』他深深地挺进，停下来，满足地呼口气，『我没想到能和地球人缔结它。』

『而且我还被影响了。』体内那根停住不动的阴茎死死挤压在前列腺上，蝙蝠侠快活的要死又烦躁的要命，下意识地顺着超人的思路开始使用氪星语，吞下一声呻吟好把该说的话说完，『你最好回去查查……它究竟是怎么回事！』 

超人点点头，重新动起来，蝙蝠侠后穴的环状肌肉包裹吸附着他的阴茎，美妙的如同天堂。忽然想起背对着自己的蝙蝠侠根本看不到，他出声说道：“我之前没想过自己还能拥有krridiosdh……”

“快点结束！”回应他的蝙蝠侠的咬牙切齿。

“抱歉，布鲁斯。”超人改变了一下节奏，腾出一只手撕开蝙蝠侠的胸甲，伸进去揉搓他的乳头，“发情期，时间会比较长。”

“多久？”蝙蝠侠忽然有种不好的预感。

“延长一倍，我自己弄的话。”

“你他妈想干死我！”

布鲁斯忽然觉得把自己在身下蝙蝠车前盖上撞昏过去才是最明智的。

在克拉克一次猛力撞击中，布鲁斯达到了今晚第一次无精高潮，阴茎抖了抖吐出几滴前液，落在车前盖上。克拉克从猛然收缩的肠道里明白发生了什么，暂时退出探身在布鲁斯露在面罩外的嘴角亲了亲，将爱人翻过来仰躺在蝙蝠车上。被腿部护甲包裹严密线条完美的双腿在那双能够推动星球的双手的摆弄下打开到近乎平角，受到krridiosdh影响而被氪星人发情期间接左右了性欲的黑暗骑士并没有表现出痛苦，实际上，现在他只觉得空虚不满，希望那个该死的氪星人快点插进来，把这事儿弄完。

克拉克看着爱人的模样，忽然愣了愣，叹息道；“布鲁斯，你可真辣。”然后猛地冲进来开始高速运动。

被操的迷迷糊糊的布鲁斯还没完全丧失属于蝙蝠侠的理智，那一部分的他琢磨了一下就知道克拉克为什么忽然说这个。

夜巡结束回到蝙蝠洞的蝙蝠侠刚出蝙蝠车，就被从天而降的超人扑倒在车前盖上。嘴被吻住的同时，他也发现了自己身体的变化，阴茎几乎是立刻就硬的发疼，甚至在超人的舌头伸进来的时候内裤就被前液弄湿了一点，而他居然能闻到超人欲望勃发的味道，不是普通的体味，而是他的大脑告诉他：“嗅觉发现超人现在迫不及待的想做”。一切都不正常，但是在蝙蝠侠问出第一个问题之前，他的裆部护甲就被扯掉，内衬的纤维制服被从小腹到尾椎划开，凶器是超人的指甲，然后超人离开了几秒钟，拿回了一管润滑剂，挤了一大半在他肛门处，潦草但不粗暴的扩张了几下之后直接操了进来。

但是布鲁斯并没有感觉到太多疼痛，绝对不是痛感神经问题，因为今晚夜巡留在身上的几处淤青还在提醒他身体的痛觉系统完全正常。然而超人的性急却让他感到极大的快感，这完全不正常。

于是黑暗骑士现在就是这么种样子——身上其他地方的制服完好无缺，只有裆部裂开一个大口，硬挺的、湿漉漉的阴茎暴露在空气里，上半身只有胸甲被撕掉了一块，露出一个不大不小的洞，在超人大幅度进出造成的震动中，乳头被护甲粗糙的破损边缘摩擦的又疼又痒。

这幅景象在超人的眼里情色的一塌糊涂，也让他更加卖力起来。

不知道过了多久，超人的“强劲动力”和见鬼的发情期让布鲁斯的时间感都模糊了，直到超人的嘴含着他的右乳头大力一吮，因此而来的高潮的冲击过后，他才在无边无际的疲惫感里彻底清醒过来，发现自己双腿缠在克拉克的腰上，三原色的制服也被自己手套上的钢爪抓破了好几处，克拉克啃咬着他的下巴做着最后的冲刺，些微快感冒出来，肠壁自发的收缩又放松，享受着温吞和缓的前列腺快感。

可惜这一切被克拉克的高潮破坏了。

“这叫我怎么弄出来！”布鲁斯气急败坏地踹开克拉克裹着披风从车上下来——意外的是“运动”了这么久腿和腰居然没有太严重的不适——往蝙蝠洞的简易浴室走去。

“呃……对不起，布鲁斯……”

对此克拉克相当心虚，因为发情期太过着急，完全忘了安全套这件事（能记得润滑剂已经是奇迹了），而与超级持久力相呼应的是，精液的量也比以往多，以他X射线的透视情况来看，不用点“极端手段”大概是很难清理干净了。

 

Fin


End file.
